The utility of neutron generators in various endeavors is well known. Neutron generators are commonly used in a diverse set of applications, including oil well logging, material detection, imaging, treatment/monitoring of medical conditions, etc. Conventional high fluence, non-active neutron generator technology is mostly based upon vacuum accelerator or radio frequency (RF) techniques. In an exemplary conventional neutron generator, a relatively high voltage is used to accelerate deuterium (D) ions. The accelerated ions impact a metal target loaded with tritium (T) gas, causing a deuterium-tritium (DT) fusion reaction that produces neutrons. A device such as the neutron generator described above appeared in the literature in the early 1960s, and the design continues to evolve with variations on the accelerator type, power supply driver type, size, and output.
Relatively recently, short pulse neutron generators have been introduced that generate a pulse of approximately 1012 neutrons over a length of time on the order of 25 to 50 nanoseconds. Conventional designs for short pulse neutron generators include the use of plasma focus devices (PFD), which may take a relatively long time to recharge (e.g., twenty minutes to an hour).